


A Beautiful Mess

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's a Single Dad, Dad Ben, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kid Fic, Misunderstandings, Rey's an Artist and a Baker, Single POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: Ben Solo has just become a proud father. No wife, or woman at all for that matter, in the picture he's struggling to just keep his son, Ren, happy and healthy. So it's going to take a village to raise his son. Except his village consists of his Fantasmic Assistant. Phasma's great, but she can't always be there to keep Ben 'Trouble Magnet' Solo from getting into some crazy s***. The rest of the village, well they've all but declared war on the single father. Especially that Rey Niima. She would not be so bad if she stopped treating him like he's THE asshole. It's too bad, his neighbor fits all the criteria he has for a Mrs. Solo.It's only a matter of time before this batch of cupcakes is done. That or it's going to burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> This is the prompt I chose for the September 2018 Dadam Fic Exchange:
> 
> Gopherbroke: Ben/Kylo is a new dad, left with a baby and note from a one night stand. Rey is his flighty loud neighbor, who always has way too many friends at her house and doesn't make things easy on his new lifestyle. They argue relentlessly, until one day an emergency calls for her help with the baby and spawns them into the path to something heated in a different way. Ben POV , Smut or no smut.
> 
> Thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for being my beta for this. You're help was so appreciated.
> 
> (May add more chapters later, if inspiration arises)

 

* * *

 

_Where is all this blood coming from?_

A piercing cry rang from his arms. His son, _oh please gods no_. Ben Solo’s eyes roved over the form of his son. Pudgy and squishy, with a few locks of raven hair. Eyes screwed tight, mouth wiped open and howling. Drool dripping down his chubby little cheeks. Red, and blotchy. He looked fine, but Ben was not taking any chances with his son’s safety.

Ben’s soft, chocolate orbs inspected his son for any sign of injury. There was no blood on him at least. They were both sprawled on the kitchen floor. He glared at the little stuffed bear lying innocently on the ground near his feet. Fuzzy and blue, it was a gift.

That was not important. Now his son was freaking out, and Ben continued to twist his son around, triple-checking he was safe. Uninjured. _Where was all this blood coming from?_

The panicked shrieks of terror from his son did little to help his frantic state of mind. Something was wrong. He had to fix it. How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation? Four months ago he was single, had a nice apartment downtown, no child, and everything was going just fine. Now he had a much smaller place in a less than great part of town, an infant son he had to take care of, and the most obnoxious neighbors he had ever had the displeasure of living with.

_Where was his phone?_ “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay kiddo. Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s here. Shhh,” Ben’s voice dropped low, hoping to soothe his screaming son. Still the cries persisted.

“Daddy just needs to find out where all this, oh...” well, that was going to be a bit of a problem.

 

* * *

 

“What in the fuck?” Ben had just opened the door to his apartment, and there in a baby carrier was a baby. Looking straight up at him and gurgling. Blowing snot bubbles, and looking so adorable he felt his heart swell.

For the two seconds it took his brain to remind him that this ball of adorable had just been dropped on his doorstep, came the rush of anger. Who the fuck leaves an infant child in front of a stranger's door? What sort of irresponsible sack of shit did that? Not sure what to do, Ben sent a text to his assistant. He would not be making it into the office for a while, there had been an emergency.

 

 

> **[Ben Solo]**
> 
> Hey, something came up. Be late to the office today

 

 

> **[Fantasmic Assistant]**
> 
> I shall reschedule your meetings for this morning then Mr. Solo

Well that was one issue sorted out at least. Bending down, he grabbed the handle of the baby carrier, and brought the quiet child inside. He was a happy looking baby. Ben Solo had wanted one thing in life more than power and success: A family, wife and children. That was the true dream.

Working at a banking firm, specifically in retirement and 401k’s, was all well and good, it paid the bills and he had plenty of clients. He was able to travel a lot, but his thirst to climb the corporate ladder left his romantic life very bare. He had his one night stands or week-long flings, sure. The last time he had a relationship lasting longer than a month had been in college. At 34 years old, his prospects for settling down and starting a family shrank every Christmas he traveled home to visit his parents.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Ben stared down at the tiny human. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He was not glaring at the child, but at the idea any parent would be so cruel as to abandon their kid. For any reason.

Then his eyes found an envelope. Having found a clue, Ben pulled out a letter, which had been stuffed within the layers of fabric. Flipping the envelope over in his hand, he nearly dropped it. There staring back at him was his own name.

This had to be some sort of prank, some trick, a cruel and unfunny one at that. Ben’s hand moved to his tie, loosening the knot, he fell into his recliner. Fingers shook as her tore the paper open. The letter was not some handwritten scrawl, no, someone had typed this up and printed it. This was looking less and less like a prank by the minute. Eyes dashed across the words.

_Ben,_

_Look, we had a great time together, but we both knew what that night was,_

 

_What night, who in the hell is this?_ Ben continued reading.

 

_just a simple fling. No strings. Turns out, strings happened. I don’t want to be a mother._

_I don’t want children,_ _but it wasn’t his fault._ _It was ours. I did consider keeping him,_

_but I can’t._ _I’ve just gotten my career on the_ _fast track. I need to focus on myself._

 

Clearly he needed to choose better sexual partners in the future. This woman was horribly selfish, but she did birth him a son. She gave him a family, if she were to be believed. Who the hell was it? Who was he sleeping with ten months ago? He could not even remember names, let alone faces.

 

_So you’re his father. I’ve waived any parental rights to him. You can name him whatever._

_He’s had all his check ups, and tests done. But you’ll probably want to do them all again_

_to be sure._ _I left his birth certificate in the envelope. Good luck._

 

Where was the name? People signed letters with their name, it was just the polite fucking thing to do. Oh gods, if she’s right he was a father now. A single dad. He would need to work on the whole language thing. Baby proofing! No, no, he needed to find somewhere else. Baby’s were expensive. How was he even going to work with a baby? Oh fu-crap. Crap.

 

 

> **[Ben Solo]**
> 
> Scratch that. I need you to come here. It’s an emergency!

 

 

> **[Fantasmic Assistant]**
> 
> 30 minutes. I need at least 30 minutes to rearrange your schedule. Do not panic. I will be on my way shortly. Do you need anything?

 

 

> **[Ben Solo]**
> 
> You’re a woman Phasma, what do infants need?

 

 

> **[Fantasmic Assistant]**
> 
> I’m not going to tell you how wrong it is to assume I know anything about infants based on my gender. I’m on my way right now. Do not do a bloody thing. What kind of mess did you get yourself into Mr. Solo?

Ben stared at his phone having no real answer to send her. Looking down to the face of his son, Ben’s arms ached to hold him. He was scared he would hurt him. He had such large, meaty mitts for hands. He had a son!

 

* * *

 

Ben wanted nothing more than to sleep. His body ached, his eyes burned, his head felt full and ready to burst. He should be asleep, it was three in the god dang morning. Instead he was laying in his bed, Ren fussing in his arms while he tried to coax him back to sleep. Normally holding his son filled him with warmth. Now, all he felt was unbridled fury.

_Screw it,_ Ben decided, stalking out of his bedroom in nothing more than a pair of plaid sleeping pants. If his neighbor wanted to have an orgy in their apartment at 3 am on a Friday, then he could go without shoes or a freaking shirt.

Phasma had been a dream. She had helped him run the proper tests, find the best doctor, and a suitable apartment outside the noise and bustle of the city. Grand Rapids was a large city, thirty minutes from the coast of Lake Michigan. Beautiful place, artsy too. Phasma was able to find someone to sublet his lease so he could save a bit of extra money and his expenses could go towards his son. She deserved a raise, she really did.

The housing situation though, well, it was a nightmare. He was outbid on the house he was looking to buy so here he was in a cheaper apartment, still house hunting. He was in the market for a home. Ren deserved to have a yard, a place to play and a family dog too. While Ben could not give him a mother, a house, yard, and a dog seemed doable. Until then, he just had to wait.

This place seemed like a dream come true while he waited; Nice space, cheap rent, six-month lease, and close to everything he needed. It seemed perfect, then his neighbors came home. It had been a week, and every night without fail they would bang and yell and act all out of sorts. He learned later that most of the other tenants in the building were college students. He was thirty-four with an infant. He was the odd man out.

Enough was enough. Unlocking his door, he strode out into the muggy June air and his blood boiled another few more degrees. Walking briskly across the hall, he stopped next to the door and sucked in a breath, Ren still crying against his shoulder.

Pounding on the door, Ben tapped his bare foot. Hearing a commotion coming closer, he tried to make his face as tired and ragged as possible. It did not take much effort. Turning his attention to his son after a particularly loud yell, the door opened.

“Poe! Your-”

There was a pause while he whispered to his son. “Shhh, there there. Daddy’s got you.”

“You are not Poe.”

Ben shifted his gaze and his jaw dropped. Light haloed around a young woman with chestnut brown hair, tied back in three little buns. She had hypnotizing hazel eyes and tanned skin dusted with freckles. She was stunning.

Ben blamed his reaction to seeing her on his own lack of getting laid in the last two months, also the lack of sleep. He was sleep deprived. His brain was functioning just enough to keep him and his son alive. Had he been fully rested he surely would have seen the truth, that she was some young obnoxious twenty-something millennial who had no respect whatsoever.

“No, I’m not your boyfriend,” his mother would have smacked the back of his head for how rude he was being.

“Poe’s not- I don’t have- um, can I help you?” The woman fumbled over her words. He caught her stare. He did have an eight pack. His body was one of the few things he had been proud of before he met his son. Her eyes shifted to the baby he had cradled to his chest.

“I hope so,” Ben grumbled, looking to Ren and finding his son had turned his head to investigate the new voice. He felt a surge of pride, his son was so curious, so smart. He was no longer crying, he must be sleep deprived as well, staring at the random woman.

“Look, is this your place?” Ben asked, his body swaying from side to side, gently rocking his son, hoping to keep whatever miracle had quieted his son going.

“I, yeah? Again, can I help you?”

“Can you keep it down. I just moved in, and I haven’t said anything all week, but it’s my son. He needs to sleep, and with all the noise you’re making he can’t.” Ben tried to smile, catch more flies with honey and all that.

“Oh. Oh! Well hi, I’m Rey-”

“Ben. Listen it’s three in the morning, and while I would love to stand here and do the whole ‘get to know you’ thing,” the sarcasm was strong with that line. Ben winced, she could be one of those neighbors from hell, making things worse for him because he pissed her off, “I just, can you please keep it down? For my son?”

Ben was sure to bounce his baby a little, something that made Ren giggle. A cute baby never hurt. She was a woman, some part of her probably felt maternal towards a giggling baby. Wait, that was wrong to assume, but this Rey was smiling at his son. Until she wasn’t.

“He seems fine,” Rey answered, her eyes narrowing.

_Great_ , well she had a point, but he had one as well. He had a long week at work and his babysitter just canceled on him for Monday. She was admittedly an idiot, but still it was all he had until Phasma could find him a better replacement. He was tired and just needed to sleep, just needed for his son to sleep. He had tried being nice, but now he was going to be a dick.

“Yeah, right now. Look, I don’t want to have to file a complaint. I thought I’d ask first. If you and your friends are too busy throwing parties to care that you live around other people, it’s not my problem. City ordinances are a thing. Cops are going to take one look at my son and side with me. So I thought I’d ask first.”

Ben shrugged and turned to walk back towards his door. The woman, Rey, stepped out of her apartment and the door closed. “Listen, we haven’t had any complaints before. I’m sorry about the noise. I’ll try to get my roommate and friends to keep it down, but seriously? You want to come out here all passive aggressive, threatening to call the cops on us, _before_ talking to us when it became a problem too big for you to handle?” she hissed, though she kept her voice down, which surprised him.

“I just, crap, I’m a little overwhelmed,” Ben shrugged. Okay, it was a dick move, but it was the best idea he had, limited brain function and all.

“Perhaps you should get your wife to help you?”

_What wife?_ Ben sneered. “I don’t have a wife. I’m all my son has, so just, I’m sorry I overreacted. Just, keep it down after midnight, please.”

“I won’t promise anything,” Rey answered, “but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Ben’s body sagged a bit, mission accomplished.

“Next time don’t be a dick about it,” she added with a frown. “You aren’t the only person who lives here.”

Ben was floored. The nerve of this girl. Clearly she needed to do some growing up. “Fine!” he growled. He narrowed his eyes at her, lips forming into a sneer.

Then Ren opened his mouth and began crying again. His anger melted in the face of his son’s distress. “Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay, buddy. Daddy’s got you. We’re going inside where it’s nice and cool and hopefully _quiet_. Shh. Daddy loves you.” He pressed a kiss to the soft crown of his son's head, completely forgetting about Rey.

Fishing his keys from the pocket of his pants, he pushed them into the lock, still rocking and cooing to his son. “Who’s daddy’s little kiddo? Who’s daddy’s favorite person? You are.” He began humming a song his mother used to sing to him, opening the door with one arm.

The door closed behind him and he heard a bit of yelling before the sweet bliss of silence met his ears. _Finally. Thank the lord._ He continued to hum, hoping his neighbors would stop being assholes about the noise. For now, he set his son down into his crib after singing him his favorite lullaby.

 

* * *

 

Ben’s eyes darkened, this was the third babysitter this month that had just decided to up and quit on him. Rey had already called him a giant brute because he had accidentally bumped her on the stairs just a few minutes ago, now he had to deal with this? He was not in the mood for this shit. “So, is it the pay, or do you just hate my son?”

The woman froze, eyes widening. “Oh no, I just, I don’t think I’m the right fit here.”

“And why the hell not?”

The woman turned bright red and stammered over her words. “I-I have a b-boyfriend. I, I don’t want to...what I mean is... I can’t be Ren’s mother!”

What in the heck was this woman going on about? “I don’t want you to be his mother. I want you to watch my son while I’m at work. Where did you even get such a ridiculous idea?”

“Oh, um,” her eyes flicked to the wall he shared with Rey and her lot.

“I see. Just go.” Ben turned away from his ex-babysitter and stalked into his living room. His son was in his rocking swing, napping.

Hearing his door open, then close, Ben knelt down next to his son and just watched him sway. So, his neighbor had found a way to get back at him for threatening to call the cops on her and her friends. At midnight, without fail, the noise stopped. Before that it was a no holds bar party, almost every night. He guessed this was her form of payback.

_Petty._

This had to stop, he needed someone to watch his son. Heaving a sigh, he stood and turned towards his door. Wrenching it open, he was sure to close his door gently, but that was where his control ended. Stalking over to Rey’s door he pounded on it.

After about a minute, he raised his fist to knock again when he heard the lock turn. He had yet to even change out of his suit. The July heat bearing down on him. Yes he needed to change as soon as he was done with this.

“Can I- Oh, it’s _you_.” He saw her eyes light up and then darken all in the span of a few seconds.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What do you want?” She demanded with a roll of her eyes, cocking her hip to the side, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a small tank top and a pair of what barely constituted denim shorts. Her tanned legs went on for miles. If he were not absolutely livid he might have even admitted she looked rather attractive standing there.

“My former babysitter just informed me she had to quit because she could not be a mother to my son. Wherever do you think she got that idea?” Ben crossed his own arms, foot tapping.

“Not sure. Maybe if you hired a real child care professional instead of overly attractive college students that would not be happening?” Rey offered, raising one hand and waving it around in the air. Rey was feeling particularly snarky today it would seem.

“Attraction is subjective,” Ben deadpanned, “I asked my assistant to find someone local. It’s not my fault.”

“Shouldn’t you be more involved in who takes care of your son?” Rey’s eyes narrowed.

“I meet them first, after Phasma recommends them. I’m not an idiot.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Ben growled, pulling himself up to his full height to stare down at her.

He watched her flinch, and take a half step back. “You’re an asshole.”

“Because I wanted you to keep the noise down?”

“You threatened to call the cops, and use your son to get sympathy.”

“It was three in the fucking morning. I was sleep deprived and desperate!” Ben thundered, stepping closer to her.

Rey took another step back, not fully within her apartment, half in and half out. “That’s not an excuse!”

“What do you want? An apology? I’m sorry for being a dick, but gossiping about me to people I’ve hired is pretty fucking childish too.”

“I never spoke with them. They may have heard Finn and I making comments about how young and attractive all your sitters were, but that would have been it!”

“Why is that even any of your business?” Ben took another step forward.

Rey curled into herself, her hand shot out to grasp the door. “People talk, it’s a free country!”

“That’s your reason for saying random shit about me? You don’t know me!”

“And you don’t know me. You haven’t even tried to be neighborly!”

“Who the fuck would want to be neighborly with _you_? Loud, rude, and you clearly have a vendetta against me!” Ben was in the entryway to her apartment now. It smelled like fresh baked cookies. His mouth watered.

“You don’t know anything about me!” Her eyes were glossy, he noted. He was either scaring her or about to make her cry. He hated seeing a woman, or his son, cry. Rey gripped her door with both hands and glared at him for all she was worth. “Leave me the hell alone!”

“Gladly!” Ben snarled, his own glare intensifying. He turned on his heel and stalked towards his apartment door. “I can’t wait to leave this crap hole and the obnoxious people here!” He heard her door slam shut and, for some reason, he felt worse than he had before.

After that explosion of anger, Ben checked to make sure Ren was still sleeping. Thankfully he was. Loosening his tie, Ben poured himself a shot of whiskey, something to take the edge off his anger. What the heck was that woman’s problem? Sinking into his couch, he kicked off his shoes and kept a watchful eye on his world. Whatever her problem, he would be glad to get the heck out of this crap apartment.

 

* * *

 

After the confrontation, Ben began seeing her everywhere, when he brought home groceries, taking out his trash, even just going outside for a smoke, because he picked up smoking again. He was stressed, and it was easier than getting frustrated and screaming. He made sure only to do it out on his balcony though as he did not want smoke around his precious son. Every time he saw Rey, she would run in the opposite direction.

Ben wanted to hate the girl, she was rude, and had been ruining his life. He just could not bring himself to do so though. He wondered while smoking a cigarette, after watching her run back inside her apartment, if maybe he had been a bit too harsh with her. If he had just been polite that first time, none of this would be happening. It stung watching her flee every time she saw him. He was a nice guy, but something about her just made his blood boil.

At least his newest nanny had stuck around; Dopheld Mitaka was a godsend. Apparently Phasma had to pull some strings, but he came highly recommended. Rey and her harpy friends had yet to run him off. They were getting worse, openly glaring at him. Poe, her roommate’s boyfriend he learned, even flipped him off every single time their eyes met, throwing snide comments that he tried to brush off. He was a great dad, Ren’s mother was the awful one.

Ben was rocking his son as he moved to make himself something to eat. Ren was running a slight fever so he was taking the day off work tomorrow to bring him to the doctor. Not wishing to miss any signs of his son getting worse, Ben had yet to put Ren down.

“How are you? Yes, how are you? You’re just a happy little guy. You’re alright. Daddy is just silly,” he sang. He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before turning to open the fridge, Ben’s entire world began to tilt. Panicked, he held his son up and away from the ground as he twisted his body. He had to protect his son. His arm was burning, as his back collided with the floor, the back of his head slamming into the faux wooden tiles. Pain bloomed behind his eyes.

That’s when his son began screeching. _Oh gods. Ren! Did he get hurt? No, no, no, no. What happened?_ He looked at the fuzzy teddy bear his mother had sent for her grandson. _Why the hell was it even in the kitchen?_ Gods his arm was killing him. Then his eyes zeroed in on the blood on the floor. _Wait! Where is all this blood coming from?_

After sorting himself out, Ben tried to sit up, but his head and stomach protested the movement. He, he needed to help his son. _Why did I send Mitaka home? Where the hell is my phone?_ Ben felt like he was going to be sick. At least he was in a ratty tee shirt and sweats. If he did puke it would not be on one of his suits. _Why am I having such a hard time focusing?_

He needed help. He’d call Phasma, but he had no idea where his phone was. Heck, Mitaka said he lived close by, he would have been a great choice. Again, no phone. _Where the heck did I put it?_ Ben tried to stand once more, Ren still screaming into his shoulder. “Shhh. Please be okay buddy. Shhh. Daddy’s going to figure this out.”

His son clearly had no confidence in his abilities to dad. The most heart wrenching cries he had ever heard rushed from his son’s lips. _Oh crap baskets._ What could he do to help? Gods, why was he so alone? He was the worst father ever. “Shhh. Daddy just needs-”

“Daddy just needs to lay back down,” the voice of an angel sang from behind him.

Ben’s head whipped around and there was Rey, staring at him and his son. “What?”

“Listen, you’re bleeding. I heard the commotion through the wall. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“How, the door?” Ben winced, his head was pounding.

“We’ll worry about that later. I’m going to call an ambulance. That knife wound looks pretty bad. How’s your arm?”

_Knife wound? Arm?_ Ben turned his head and sure enough there was his paring knife sticking into his upper bicep. _So that’s where all the blood came from._

“Um?”

“Did you fall?”

Ben nodded his head. He noticed Rey was standing there in an apron covered in flour. It was frilly and pink with the words ‘Please don’t do anything to the cook’ scrawled across it in beautiful cursive. “I knew I smelled cookies,” he whispered.

“Oh god, you hit your head too didn’t you?”

“Hmm? Yeah?”

“You don’t- okay head wound and knife wound. Screaming baby. Focus, Rey.” Rey seemed to shake herself and Ben watched as little bits of flour fell around her like fairy dust.

“Are you a fairy, Rey?”

“For god's sake. Ben, I’m going to need to take your son out of here. I think the blood is scaring him.” She had such a nice voice.

Rey pulled his son from his arms and began cooing to him, “Shh, little one. It’s okay. Daddy just had a little accident. He’ll be alright. Shh, there there.” Rey had curled him up to her breast and was rocking him gently, facing his son away from the blood. She kept him in Ben’s line of sight.

He watched, eyes opening wide, and mouth gaping open as his son’s screams slowly died. He was just laying there, his little fists clenched, sniffling. As his sons cries died down, the pain in his arm began to flare. _Christ that hurts._

Rey continued rocking his son, she reached her hand into her batter and flour covered apron and pulled out a cell phone. Dialing, she raised the phone to her ear. “Hi, yes, my neighbor seems to have slipped and stabbed himself in the shoulder with a knife. He thinks he hit his head,” she paused for a moment and Ben watched, fascinated with the way she was biting her lip.

Then she frowned, her eyes grew hard and fierce. “What? No, I did not hurt him! I heard him hit the floor through the wall our apartments share and his infant son started screaming. I came to see if they needed help, which clearly he does. He’s bleeding all over and I’m fairly sure he’s concussed.”

Rey turned and gave him a wincing smile. She walked over to him, kneeling down and offered him the phone. “They want to speak with you. I’m going to be just over there,” she pointed towards his couch.

Ben nodded his head and winced, the pounding only getting louder. “Sir, is everything alright?”

“No! I slipped and stabbed myself apparently. I’m fuzzy on the details. My son, I think I kept him safe.”

“Do you trust the woman with you?” The 911 operator asked.

“I mean, I guess.”

“If it’s not safe for you to talk I want you to say the word toy.” Ben wondered if this person was crazy.

“My arm has a knife in it. I think I’m far more worried about that. Are you sending help or just being a prick on purpose?” Ben hissed.

“Oh, well help has already been sent. I can stay on the line with you until they arrive.”

“No. You insulted the woman that may have saved mine and my son’s life. Kindly fuck off.” Ben snarled, he needed to find his son and his flour fairy. He ended the call and wondered if he should just yank the knife out. Probably was not a good idea.

“Rey,” He called out to her.

“Yes, Ben?” She came from the living room, Ren not in her arms.

“Ren?”

“Oh, you’re son’s in his rocker. I thought something familiar would help keep him calm,” Rey looked over to the living room then turned back to face him, “can you stand, or do you need my help?”

Nodding his head, he once more smelled the scent of fresh baked cookies, though the scent of his blood was tainting the warm smell. He felt her small arms wrap around his waist. They both struggled to get him standing. His eyes sought out his son, who was rocking away, just as she had said. Ben reluctantly tore his gaze from his son to look down at Rey. He sure as shit misjudged her.

“Listen, I-”

“No, you don’t get to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Apologize while bleeding everywhere.”

Ben felt his lips curl into a smirk. “Why, you think you might forgive me out of pity?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Ben lowered his head and motioned with his hand towards the island in his kitchen. “Can I thank you at least?”

“I suppose I could allow that,” her tone was flippant, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile there on her pretty, pink lips.

Ben smiled at her, trying not to grimace with the pain. “Thanks. I misjudged you.”

“Oh no, don’t try and sneak an apology in there now.” Rey huffed, puffing her cheeks.

“Hi, I’m Ben Solo. Just moved in here with my son, Ren, a few months ago.” He ignored her protests and offered her his bleeding hand.

“Really, you’re doing this now?” Rey glanced at his hand and he caught the smile on her lips. “The bloody one? You want me to shake your bloody hand?”

Ben looked down at his hand and his jaw dropped. “Oops. Sorry.”

Rey leaned him against the counter and slipped out from under his arm. “Rey Niima. I live here with my roommate, Finn. I’ve been told we can be a bit noisy.”

“So long as you keep it down after midnight we should be good.”

“I think we can manage that.”

There was a pregnant pause between them. “So, do you want to call your nanny to watch your son or what?”

“He likes you!” Ben realized, “You calm him down. He’s not a fan of anyone besides me and Phas. He’s alright with Mitaka, but I think he just tolerates him. You, you he likes.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed red and Ben wanted nothing more than to kiss her. That could also have been due to the blood loss. “Oh, well I think he’s adorable. Unlike his father.”

She was sassy. Before she started running away at the very sight of him, he had known that. They would trade barbs fairly often. He had not realized he missed that about her. “Oh, I _know_ I’m adorable.”

“You’re a bloody mess. Literally!” Rey threw her arms into the air, waving them over his bloody clothes.

“Still adorable,” Ben teased.

Rey placed both her hands on her hips and glared at him. She rolled her beautiful hazel eyes at him, they sparkled. “And we were having such a nice conversation.”

“I still think we are,” Ben sang in the same voice he used to coo to his son.

“You need help.” Rey groaned, rolling her whole head this time.

“I do. Can you watch him while I’m at the hospital? Please? I can pay you,” Ben asked. He figured if she were going to kill him or take his son she would have done it already. Plus, she was here, and he had no idea where his phone was, also she smelled like fresh baked cookies, and Ren liked her. She was nice when she wasn’t calling him a dick.

“I’m not a babysitter.”

“No, but you would make a great mom,” Ben whispered, his body swaying.

“What the he-Ben!” He felt her arms come around him again as his legs buckled underneath him. Darkness filled his vision and the last thing he saw was Rey’s cheeks puffed out with an adorable blush, a bit of flour still on her freckled cheek. Her eyes filled with concern and maybe something else. Blood loss or no, he thought he just might be smitten with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt I chose for the September 2018 Dadam Fic Exchange:
> 
> Gopherbroke: Ben/Kylo is a new dad, left with a baby and note from a one night stand. Rey is his flighty loud neighbor, who always has way too many friends at her house and doesn't make things easy on his new lifestyle. They argue relentlessly, until one day an emergency calls for her help with the baby and spawns them into the path to something heated in a different way. Ben POV , Smut or no smut.
> 
> Thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for being my beta for this. You're help was so appreciated. Also thank you for this chapter's themed moodboard, as well as the one you made for last chapter. You are amazing.
> 
> (May add more chapters later, if inspiration arises)

 

* * *

  

“You son of a bitch!” Ben spun around and turned to the enraged shout coming from his doorway.

Arm in a sling, he had just walked back into his apartment to look for Rey to thank her. Why the hell was this man yelling at him? His red jacket flapping along with his flailing arms. Rey’s roommate, _what was his name again, Fred, Frank. No that wasn’t it._ “Finn.”

“What the hell did you do?” Finn screamed at him.

Ben could hear Ren beginning to scream from his living room. He was too tired for this shit. “Hold on, Rey’s with my son. She’s fine-”

Ben’s words died on his tongue because there was Mitaka holding his son and Phasma frowning at him.

“Rey’s not-”

“What the heck is going on here?” Ben demanded, moving to Mitaka and trying to pull his son into his arms. He was having trouble, and Mitaka must have seen it in his eyes so he placed the boy in the crook of Ben’s uninjured arm and he felt a bit of his stress fade away.

“Rey’s-” Finn began, and Ben turned to face him his eyes hard.

“Keep your voice down! You’re scaring my son!” Ben whisper-yelled his demand to the obnoxious younger male then turned his attention back on Ren. “Shhh. See Rey was right, your silly daddy is just fine. He’s going to figure this all out and everyone is going to be nice and calm.” He swayed on his feet and sent a meaningful glare to everyone. ‘If you don’t do what I say, I’m going to hurt you’ screaming from his eyes.

Phasma cleared her throat, “The cops found your cell and called me. I asked Mitaka to come watch your son.”

While that made sense, Ben was still a bit confused. “I asked Rey to watch him. At least I think I did. I’m still a bit hazy on what happened. It could have been a dream.”

Mitaka remained quiet, which was fairly normal. Ben turned his gaze to Finn. “So do you know where Rey is? I wanted to thank her.”

“Thank her,” Finn hissed, barely keeping his voice level. “The fucking pigs hauled her downtown for questioning. Because of you!”

If Ben’s paternal instincts were lesser he may have dropped his son. “Why the heck would they do that? Also language.”

That seemed to startle Finn. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. “You didn’t tell them she did this?” Finn pointed to his arm to clarify.

“No. She helped me. I told the 911 dispatcher the same thing. He seemed to think she had stabbed me too.” Ben answered, then groaned. Of course that’s what happened. He did notice the lock on his door looked jimmied.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So-”

“I’m not really a dick you know.” Ben turned to Mitaka. “Can you take Ren and watch him for a bit longer? I need to sort this shit out.”

“I can but-”

“You can take tomorrow and Monday off. I don’t think I’ll be going into the office the rest of this week. Or Monday, either. I have some sick days to use.” His eyes flicked to Phasma, who nodded her head.

Mitaka smiled, his tone soft. “Of course. I just thought you might want him with you. You’ve both had a terrible day.”

“I’m going downtown to sort this out. I don’t want to take my infant son to the police station. As much as I would love to just hold him, I have to go be a responsible adult.”

Phasma stepped forward. “You’re planning on doing what? Ben, let me handle this.”

Ben placed his hand on the golden amazon’s shoulder. “No Phas, go home get some rest.”

Phasma looked towards Mitaka, and suddenly that seemed to click as well. “Oh, um. Just uh, make yourself at home then.”

Finn seemed oblivious, or rather much more concerned about Rey. “So, you’re going downtown? Can you even drive?”

“Probably shouldn’t. Had to take a freaking Lyft home since I didn’t have my phone-” Ben’s phone appeared in his hand, Phasma’s manicured nails wrapped around the sacred device. “How do you do that?” Ben asked her.

“I’ve been your assistant for how many years Mr. Solo?” Phasma smirked at him, putting on her ‘assistant’ voice which was just more professional and slightly amused, probably because he was a magnet for trouble.

“Point taken. Can I ask you a favor?”

“I’ve already cleaned the kitchen.”

“Mitaka, you marry this woman.” Ben told him.

“Enough!” Finn grumbled. “I’m driving. You coming?”

Ben turned and followed his neighbor to the door. “I’ll be back soon.” _So Phasma and Mitaka?_ He wondered just how long the two of them had been together.

 

* * *

 

Ben stared out the window of the car, lights flashing as they took 131 to get downtown. It was late so the S curve was not too terrible. The tense atmosphere in the car, that was a whole different story.

“So, you’re not a dick.” Finn finally spoke.

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Nope.”

“Then why did you threaten us?”

“Sleep deprivation? Desperate new dad panic? Three am? Probably all three.” Ben replied, shrugging his good shoulder.

“So you don’t hate us?”

“I mean, calling me a brute and an awful father certainly doesn’t help.”

Finn looked sheepish. He frowned and opened his mouth a few times before deciding on what he wanted to say. “That was low. I’m sorry. You seem like a good father.”

“Aside from the name calling and gossiping all my other sitters away, you guys are okay neighbors.”

“Truce?”

“Truce. I’m Ben Solo.” He offered his good hand to Finn.

“Finn Storm.” Finn grabbed his offered hand and gave it a quick shake.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same. Let’s go get my Peanut out of the pokey.”

Ben chuckled a bit then winced. “Oh god. Don’t make me laugh. My head still hurts. But pokey, really?”

“Clink?”

“Nah. The Big House?”

“The slammer?”

“That’s the one. Let’s go rescue Rey from the slammer.”

“Sounds like a comic book villain.”

“Yeah, really third rate one too. More of a villain of the week than an arch nemesis.”

Ben decided then that Finn was alright. Man, first impressions could really be wrong. The rest of the drive passed with random chit chat. Ben thought that Finn might be changing his mind about him too. His mother was right, more flies with honey and all that.

Walking up to the desk of the GRPD building, they waited for the police officer manning the desk to acknowledge them. For about thirty seconds before Finn was vibrating beside him. “Hey, dude, we need to talk to someone.”

The officer looked up and sighed. “Reporting something?”

“No! You bastards-”

Ben placed his uninjured arm on Finn’s shoulder. “Yes, someone took Rey Niima in for questioning about a possible stabbing. My stabbing.”

Finn turned to him so fast Ben felt dizzy. “What the fuck man?”

Ben ignored him and kept his gaze on the officer. “I’ll let Detective Hux know you’re here. If you could just sit there,” he waved his hand to some chairs in the lobby, “I’m sure he’ll be out soon.”

“Thank you.” Ben nodded his head towards the man and led the fuming Finn over to the chairs.

“What the fuck dude?” He snarled.

“Calm down, it's the fastest way to get someone out here. You have to be calm. This is a police station.”

“But Rey-”

“I know. Look, we’ll sort this out. Promise.” Ben tried to smile, but his head was pounding once more with all of Finn’s yelling.

“You better. I was just starting to think you weren’t a prick.” Finn huffed, finally plopping into the chair next to him and crossing his arms.

“Oh no! What ever shall I do if you think I’m a prick?” Ben groused, it had been a day. He was allowed to be snippy.

After twenty minutes of Finn tapping his foot so loudly Ben thought his head was going to explode, someone walked into the lobby from the actual department. A ginger with a pointed face and hard eyes. He was in a suit, with his badge clipped to his belt. “Benjamin Solo?” He inquired, looking over at the pair of them.

Ben stood up and offered his good hand. “That would be me. Detective Hux I presume?”

Detective Hux nodded and opened the door to the precinct. He ushered them inside. Various criminals were handcuffed to benches, the booking area Ben assumed. Hux lead them further inwards, and through another door. Desks were situated in an open area, there were whiteboards and various officers wandering around doing their jobs. Hux led them to one desk in the corner, it was fairly bare, no knick knacks save for a name plate.

“We were going to send an officer to talk with you tomorrow, but since you’re here I guess we can get started.” Hux ran his hands over his tie as he sat down. He motioned to the two chairs.

Ben sat down slowly, so as not to aggravate the stitches in his arm. Finn on the other hand, threw himself into the chair. “Listen you jerk, you guys have it all wrong.”

“And you are?” Hux quirked an eyebrow.

“Finn Storm, Rey’s roommate.”

A look of confusion crossed the ginger detective’s brow. “Why did you two come in together then? Unless you witnessed your roommate stabbing Mr. Solo?”

Finn opened his mouth, in all likelihood to shout at the detective. Ben gripped his shoulder and quickly began explaining. “Rey did not stab me. I tripped in my kitchen and must have knocked my steak knives over. I was holding my son so I was far more concerned about his safety. Rey heard the commotion and my son screaming. She rushed over to help me.”

Hux steepled his fingers and stared both of them down for a few minutes. Finally, he sighed. “She said the same thing.”

“So then why the hell-”

“The lock had been messed with. We assumed she broke in and stabbed you. You can understand our reluctance to believe her when the only other witness at the scene was you infant son.” Hux explained, his expression calm.

“I understand. Still, I am conscious now. Rey helped me. Whether or not she broke into my apartment is irrelevant. She came to my aid, and was supposed to watch my son for me while I went to the hospital. I do not want to pursue charges for that. She very well may have saved my life and my son’s.” Which, if he were honest, was far more important.

He never did get a look to see if his other knives had been knocked to the floor. No, as far as he was concerned Rey Niima saved his son’s life. Whatever bullshit happened between them he could let go. Let the past die, he had better things to do than feed a feud, feeding his son for one.

Hux’s eyes brightened, finally connecting the dots. “That’s why she remained in your apartment with your son, and when we tried to remove her she demanded we at least contact someone.”

Ben nodded, “So, are we able to take Rey home now?” Finn growled.

Hux stood, “I’ll get her out of interrogation and have her brought here. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Apologize my ass!” Finn hissed.

Ben elbowed his neighbor. “Calm down. We’ll get Rey out of here and put this whole mess behind us.”

“But they took her! Interrogated her. Treated her like a criminal!”

“No, they treated her like a suspect. Big difference. They’re just doing their jobs. Taking precautions. I’m sure she’s fine.” Ben rubbed his temple. He really hated the anti-cop sentiment. A jimmied lock, an infant, and a stab wound, and the only other witness was unconscious due to blood loss and head trauma. It made sense they would want to hold her for questioning, at least until he could give his own side of the story.

He was furious she had been treated this way, but yelling and screaming would not make the situation better. Finn was young though, so he could not fault him for immediately being defensive and furious. He probably would have acted the same a few months ago. Having a child really changed one’s perception of the world.

“How can you say that?” Finn slammed his hand down onto the armrest.

“Having a child changes things,” Ben answered.

“But what about Rey?”

“We can be upset for Rey in the car. We can be pissed for her anywhere but here. Let’s just get out of here first,” Ben whispered, his eyes trained on the hallway Hux had walked out of.

“Fine,” Finn grumbled. Ben watched as he crossed his arms and pouted in his chair out of his peripheral vision.

After a few minutes stewing in silence, Ben spied the ginger hair of Detective Hux. Ben straightened in his seat, neck craning to get a glimpse of his noisy savior. After the pair had exited the hallway, Hux stepped aside and Ben’s eyes scanned over her frame. She looked annoyed, her hair was a bit mused, and she still had a bit of flour on her cheek. Other than that, she appeared unharmed.

_Thank the lord for small favors._

Finn seemed to notice them a few seconds later. He stood with such force the chair screeched across the linoleum floor. “Peanut!”

“Finn!” Rey’s eyes lit up seeing him, and then her gaze locked with Ben’s, and he tried to smile to her. It felt much more like a wince across his face. “Ben?”

Ben took his time standing, he was injured after all. He was not one for causing a scene either, not within the grey walls of a police station. Ben ignored the sting in his chest watching Finn wrap Rey into a bone-crushing hug, he instead turned to Detective Hux and offered him his hand.

“Thank you for helping us get this all sorted out. I take it we are free to go?”

“Yes,” Hux shook his hand and once more turned to Rey, “I apologize once more for the confusion Miss Niima.”

“Yeah, sure,” she glared at him, “next time listen when someone says they were trying to save their neighbor, hmm?”

Hux said nothing, and just turned to walk away. Finn still held Rey in an embrace he could only describe as protective. “Let’s get you home, Peanut.”

Ben could not think of anything to say, and Rey was actively not looking at him, so he remained silent. Had he really called her his ‘flour fairy’? That was embarrassing. Blood loss and panic, that was all it was. Why was that the first thing to come to mind? Then he recognized the fading scent of cookies as they passed him. Right.

When they reached Finn’s car, Rey looked around. “Did you two come together?”

“Yeah, I talked him into coming to the station with me.” Finn puffed up his chest.

Ben stopped in his tracks at that one. “I recall my decision to come downtown was one I made on my own.”

“Yeah, but that was after I barged into your apartment to yell at you.”

Ben felt his eye twitch, then he glared at Finn. They had almost become friendly too. “I was unaware of what happened. I left the hospital as soon as I woke up. They wanted to keep me overnight for observation, I wanted to get home and relieve Rey from watching my son. Or that’s what I assumed was going on. I signed the AMA, got a Lyft home and probably would have had Phasma take me down here if you had not come barging in screaming at me.”

Ben was aware his tone was tense. He was having a really long, really crappy day after all. He did not need Finn’s false bravado on top of everything else. Finn turned and glared at him. “So you say.”

“I am a man of my word,” Ben tried his best not to growl, he was quickly losing what little patience he had left.

Rey coughed, “If the two of you are done with your little pissing contest, I would love to get home. I need a shower. You do as well, Solo.”

_So it’s Solo now?_ Ben groused. _I thought it was Ben last time we talked._

 

* * *

 

Ben sat in the back of the car, head resting on his hand. He watched the downtown view fade into the suburbs. Somehow, in the span of a day, he and Rey had gone from hated neighbors to something sort civil, and now he had no idea where they were. He was not about to ask with her clearly overprotective roommate right there. He could wait.

Finally, they reached the apartment complex and Ben felt torn. He wanted to return to his son, just shower and forget all about this horrible day. On the other hand, he wanted to let Rey know he was sorry for all the trouble he caused and also thank her for saving his life. He wanted to end this little feud between them. His half-assed attempt earlier was probably ruined by the police taking her in for questioning. Considering how Finn had acted, Ben decided he should clear the air between them sooner rather than later.

Stepping out of the car, he watched Rey as she stretched. She was not wearing her apron any longer, her pink tank top rode up her stomach a little, and his eyes were drawn to the glimpse of her tanned flesh.

“Thank god that’s over!” Rey cheered, “I’m going to shower, have a glass of wine and head to bed.”

“But Peanut, Poe’s coming over after work! He’ll want to celebrate the daring rescue!”

Rey shook her head, “No Finn. No parties tonight. I’m tired. Besides, it’s already like eleven thirty.”

“Whatever you want Peanut. You were a hero and a champ today!” Finn grabbed a hold of her hand once more and Ben felt that sting again as the man started dragging her to the stairs.

It was now or never. “Um, Rey?”

Rey stopped, Finn as well when she would not be moved. She turned to him and cocked her head to the side in question. It was adorable, to say the least.“Yes Mr. Solo?”

“Can we talk?” He shrugged, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and taking one out. He placed the pack back into his pants pocket and pulled out his lighter. Flicking it a few times, he wanted to scream. Of course the darn thing would be empty. This just was not his day.

Rey walked over to him then turned to face Finn. “I’ll be up in a bit, Finn.”

“I’m not-”

“Go upstairs, Finn.” Rey deadpanned.

Ben continued to try and will his lighter to work, finally he was able to get a tiny flame and lit his smoke. He took a long drag and gathered his thoughts. They both watched Finn stomp up the stairs. He was at least nice enough not to slam the door in his little hissy fit.

“So,” he began.

“So,” she intoned.

Ben sighed, and walked over to his car and sat down on the hood. “I’m sorry for today.”

Rey skipped over to him and he could not deny just how adorable she was, when she was not arguing with him, at least. Or being a nuisance. She was not the nuisance, he reminded himself, her roommate and her friends were. She was his son’s savior, his savior too.

“About the whole accident thing or getting taken downtown?”

“Everything.”

“You, you really are trying to do the whole ‘start over’ thing aren’t you?” She crossed her arms and frowned.

“I was an ass, and I’ve apologized for it a lot. What more do I need to do?” Ben frowned, because he really had no idea how else to start fixing this feud between them.

“Stop saying you’re sorry for one. You did it, you admitted you were an ass, it’s over. We already did the whole ‘reintroduction’ thing. Unless you don’t remember, you did hit your head really hard.”

Ben nodded, he remembered alright. As humiliating as that whole incident was, he remembered every moment of it. Well, as clear as it was when it happened. “I do remember. I just, you called me Mr. Solo.”

Rey blanched white and took a step back from him. “I mean, that is your name right? Isn’t that proper?”

“Mr. Solo is my father.”

“Yeah, but you’re also a dad.”

“That,” Ben’s response died on his tongue. She had a point. “I guess you’re right.”

“Besides, Finn and Poe are super protective of me. If he heard me call you Ben, I would not hear the end of it,” She answered with a shrug.

Ben could tell Finn was overprotective. He needed no reminder. “Oh, alright then.” At least now he could do the whole ‘mending fences’ thing with her and his neighbors.

“I should apologize as well. I’ve treated you like shit because, well, because I thought you hated me for no reason,” Rey did not bow her head, she stared right into his eyes, her own becoming glossy.

“We both made mistakes,” Ben shrugged. He flicked the ash off his cigarette and kept his eyes trained on the flour fairy that came to his aid.

“Still, I should not have gossiped about your sitters. It was wrong of me.” Her pretty pink lips pulled into a pout. She was almost too much adorableness to handle. His son had definitely helped desensitize him. A few months ago, that look would have had him pressing her against his car and making love to her mouth.

“So, you did do it on purpose?” Ben’s tone was teasing. He forgave her. The rest of her friends no, but forgiving her he found was surprisingly easy.

“I, well...” Rey’s cheeks flushed a bit. If he had not been directing all his attention to looking at her he probably would have missed that. Alright, now he really regretted being a dick to her. They could have been friends if not for that. Heck, she could have helped him with Ren.

Which reminded him, “Listen, I don’t want to ask you to do more for me, but I may need some help tomorrow.”

Rey once more cocked her head to the side. Yup, she was the second most adorable person he had ever met. Why was he an ass to her before? Sleep deprivation, right.

“Shoot.”

“So, Ren’s running a bit of a fever and I’m giving Mitaka tomorrow off and staying home with him, but I need to drive him to the doctor’s and well,” he motions to his arm in it’s sling.

“Oh! How bad was it by the way?” Rey looked to his arm. He watched her hazel eyes darken to a more brown color. She looked worried.

“Not terrible. A few stitches, but I have to be careful with it for the next few weeks. The doctors want me to give the muscles in my arm time to heal. It was pretty deep.”

Ben was fascinated, watching the emotions play across her face. Pity, regret, and finally, relief. He wondered if she knew her eyes changed color subtly with her emotions.

“I’m glad it isn’t worse then. So, do you want me to drive you?”

_He wanted to_ drive _her._ Okay, now was not the appropriate time for those kinds of thoughts. His son was sick. He was injured. They had just become civil towards each other. He could let all that sink in for at least twenty-four hours before acknowledging his initial and continued attraction to her. Priorities.

“If it’s not too much trouble? You can use my car. I don’t want to have to burden you more. And you can say no,” he added in a rush.

Rey placed a finger to her lips, and his sight was drawn to them. Alright, fine, she was attractive. Probably ten years his junior, but still attractive. He was thirty-four, what was the math on that one? Half his age plus seven, so twenty-four. That would be cutting it close. Okay, not the time to be thinking about his recently ‘not nuisance of a neighbor’ in a romantic or sexual manner. She _was_ his son’s and his savior flour fairy though.

“Alright. I can help you,” Ben was pleased he did not hop off his car and attempt to twirl her around. He was still injured. Pain medication aside.

“I won’t be interrupting your job or anything? You don’t even know what time the appointment is.”

“I’m an artist. I work part time at my best friend’s cupcake shop. You’ve probably seen her around before. She’s the adorable Asian sweetheart.”

_You’re the only adorable sweetheart I’ve met. Also, I remember that one, she nearly bit my head off while taking out the trash last month. Something about needing to check my privilege._

“Cupcake shop? The one on 32nd street?” Ben knew of only one shop like that in the area, it was right down the road. He passed it on his way to get to work everyday. Suddenly he remembered the name and smiled.

“The Flour Fairy?” Ben could not help the laughter that followed after the words left his lips.

Rey took a second to realize just where his laughter came from before joining in as well. “Wow, I didn’t even think of that!” After their laughter died down she continued, “you know it? Yeah, Paige owns it. She started it with my Rose, her sister. Rose and I met during a baking course she was at a few years ago.”

“How long have you been baking?”

“About as long as I’ve been in Grand Rapids. I came here for Art Prize when I was eighteen and just never left. Met Finn and we just clicked. Lived here ever since.”

Rey seemed to light up, probably remembering something. He liked her smile. She seemed to light up the parking lot far more than the street lights did. He was curious though.

“How long have you lived here?”

“Eight years a week from now.” She answered with a smile.

So, she was at least twenty-four, possibly twenty-five. Well, at least now he knew that for later. Also, that was right, Art Prize was going on now. He filed that nugget away for later. “So, the appointment is at noon tomorrow. You sure that’s alright?”

“Yes, I am not some young millennial that sleeps in all day.”

“I wasn’t-” Ben rushed to get the frown removed from her lips. Though her angered pout was also adorable.

“It was a joke. Lighten up a little,” she was smiling once more and this put Ben more at ease. She had a good poker face as well.

“Okay, Rey. Phasma’s always telling me that too.”

“She’s your assistant, right?”

“Best assistant I’ve ever had. Well, she was originally just my secretary, but she’s much more of an assistant. I had to press my boss to get her promoted.” Ben remembered that bout of groveling with a frown.

“Well, it was nice talking. You should probably go see your son. Shower too. I’m surprised you aren’t covered in blood.”

Ben looked down to his clothes and frowned. “I may have stopped at the St. Mary’s gift shop to buy some new clothes.”

“I can tell.”

“So, I’ll see you later, I guess.”

Rey nodded. “Tomorrow at eleven sound alright?”

“Sure. Tomorrow at eleven then,” Ben agreed. He flicked his cigarette into the parking lot and stood up from his car, he stretched his good arm over his head and cracked his neck.

“Um, goodnight Mr. Solo.” Rey rushed off and practically flew up the stairs.

That was odd, to say the least. She was calm and collected for the better part of their conversation. What had he done to make her rush out of there so fast? She was flighty, to say the least. Possibly a bit scatterbrained too. She _had_ saved his life. He could work with that. He was adult enough to admit he wanted her. She could make a suitable partner. So long as they continued to be friendly. Her friends, well, he did rush to her rescue.

Ben remembered Finn’s posturing earlier. He chalked it up to him not wanting to look less heroic than the guy with a stab wound coming to her aid. The same one, not twelve hours previously, they all thought was a giant bag of poo. It made sense. He doubted Finn had noticed Ben’s newly admitted attraction for Rey.

What was he going on about? Okay, he needed to stop now. He _needed_ to get laid. No, Ren came first. Trailing behind her, he stopped in front of the door that led to her apartment and felt himself smiling. Ren, he needed to see Ren. His beautiful mess of a neighbor could wait.

After sending Mitaka and Phasma home, _they lived together huh? Yup they’ll be engaged before next year,_ Ben just sat on his bed, staring at his sleeping son. He was in his crib, dreaming about cute adorable things he was sure. Poor thing was probably tuckered out. Not only was he running that fever, but his dad had gone and made a bloody mess of things. Literally.

Ben eyed the little, blue devil bear in his son’s crib, sitting there at his feet and staring at him with that huge poop-eating grin on its face. How had it not gotten blood on it? Or maybe Mitaka had cleaned it? He was the best at getting out spit up stains, better than any dry cleaners he had been to. Still, that little blue devil just sat there staring at him.

“What are you smiling about?” he whispered to it, not that he expected it to respond.

To be fair, if not for the evil little thing he might never have had the chance to make things right with Rey. So, that was a plus in the fuzzball-of-doom’s favor. He would give it that, so it was safe from being given away. Or burned.

Plus, it was Ren’s favorite toy. He loved the abomination. His mother had chosen well in her gift. It may have even lead to him becoming friendly with the possible future Mrs. Ben Solo. Which her letter stated he ‘really should get around to doing’. _Meddlesome woman,_ he thought with a grin. His mother was a bit much, but she was amazing. She would like Rey.

Ben continued to think of Rey and his son. She had saved the boy’s life. Separating the two people from each other in his mind was going to be difficult. Without him, he never would have met her. Without her, he may not have had a son any more, that thought hurt. His hand reached out and gently caressed one of Ren’s soft, chubby cheek. He stirred a little and made a few cooing noises. Ben held his breath, and waited for his son to settle once more.

Once he was sure he would not wake his son, he withdrew his arm. He hummed softly, grateful to have the little bundle of joy in his life. Also feeling grateful to the failure of the condom he used with whatever mystery woman birthed him. His son was perfect. His son was happy. His son was safe. He sang to his son, soft and quiet. His voice filled with all the love and adoration he could stuff into each note, and then some.

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Daddy's gonna marry Rey’s cute ass,”

Ben stopped singing and shook his head. He stared at the only other thing with open eyes in the room. He could have sworn the blue beast’s smile was wider. _Did, did it just wink?_ Ben rubbed his eyes. No, he was seeing things. Ben chalked his hallucination, as well as his song slip up, to being tired, on pain medication, blood loss, and his head trauma.

He needed to shower and get to bed. He needed to shower and _not_ think about Rey’s cute ass. _Alright, but only until I take care of this problem._ Ben slowly tread into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He was going to be taking a few sick days for sure. He was more than happy to do so. He would get to spend a lot more time with his son and, hopefully, Rey’s cute little as-butt. He still needed some work on the whole language thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people got a bit heated with Rey and I promise next chapter will have a lot more answers. I just hope you guys don't totally hate her anymore. She has reasons I promise. Also I can not wait to reveal the truth in a few more days. Soon I shall unmask myself for you gopherbroke. Until then hope you enjoy this update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jessi, I adore you.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite). Your comments give me life. They really do. <3

_I think I have everything in order,_ Ben thought as he went through the contents organized on his kitchen table. Ren was sitting in his highchair, rather subdued. Normally Ren was rather excitable in the morning. Now he was quiet and just watching him.

"Hey, buddy, Daddy, and Miss Rey are going to take you to the doctor. They'll help get you better. I promise."

Of the _many_ parenting books Ben had read the last few months, many had said it was better to speak to your child as if they could understand you. Some baby talk was fine, but the more he spoke to him normally the faster his son could learn to communicate as well.

Ben began repacking the diaper bag; a plethora of diapers, an extra blue onesie, a brand new box of baby wipes, ointment, baby powder, two burp cloths, an empty bottle, and formula. There were a few of Ren's smaller toys on the table as well. Satisfied with his preparations, he zipped the diaper bag closed.

Ren was dressed and fed. Ben had eaten a bagel and had his morning coffee. He stood and carefully lifted his son from his high chair. Being a one-armed (temporary as it was), single father was something he was going to have to get used to. Until he had the all clear, he could not lift his son with both arms. His muscles and flesh needed time to heal.

Ben crossed his kitchen and made his way into the bedroom. Setting Ren into his crib, Ben set about the arduous task of getting himself dressed.

Jeans were going to be a problem. It was either that or he was stuck wearing sweatpants for the next week or so. He might as well give jeans a try now. He would rather look presentable, than the hot mess he was. He would be out in public with his son, and while the sling might excuse him a bit, he was not keen on being judged.

While he sat on the bed, shimmying into his jeans, he kept an eye on his son. A small smile seemed to be gracing his son’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, daddy looks silly, I know. He’s having trouble getting dressed,” he cooed.

Ren made a noise he chose to take as an agreement.

“Oh, well I’m glad you’re enjoying the show.”

Another gurgle, this time accompanied by a spit bubble.

"Oh no, little man. I will not be giving Rey a show like this."

A more insistent gurgling.

“Miss Rey is a lady.”

His son let out a whine just as he was getting his jeans zipped up. Moving over to his son, he picked him up and laid him across his chest. “I know, buddy. Being sick sucks. We’re going to get you all better.”

His son whimpered and began to drool. "That's right, the flour fairy and I are going to do all we can, buddy. You just relax, daddy's got you."

Ren gave no further response. Rocking his son gently for a few minutes, Ben eyes his closet, debating on wearing a t-shirt or a button up. A button up would be easier to slip on, but buttons. A t-shirt would be a bit of a pain, but no buttons.

While contemplating his wardrobe dilemma, Ben heard a knock at his door. For one long moment, Ben panicked. He was shirtless, and not at all ready to go. He remembered Rey had seen him without a shirt before, so maybe he could get away with just answering the door as he was.

Walking over to the door, Ben stood in front of it and wondered just how he was going to get the door open. He managed to twist the deadbolt with his injured hand and stepped back.

“Come on in. I’d open it for you, but my hands are full.”

Ben stepped back, and his door opened slowly. There she was, the beautiful flour fairy. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a plaid button up top. She had a jacket slung over her arm. It was still a bit warm out, but she too was a Michigander. They knew how quickly the weather here could shift.

Her hair was half up in a bun, the other left to float around her neck. Freckles clear on display, Ben had to admit he liked that. Rather than cake on makeup, she worked what God had given her. Boy, did she work it when she flashed him that shy smile.

"I'm still a bit early, but I thought you might need some help watching Ren while you got ready," she offered, coming closer. He watched her eyes widen as she took him in, her head moving to give him a slow once-over.

The pink flush of her cheeks did wonders for his pride. "And how is the little one this morning?" Rey cooed, "poor baby. Your daddy and I are going to make sure you get back to your happy self."

Ren turned his head at the sound of Rey's voice and gurgled at her while bringing his fist to his mouth, once again smiling. "You don't say. Well, if it's alright with your Daddy, I'm going to take you to your rocker, okay buddy?"

The way she spoke to his son made his heart beat just a little faster. When she referred to him as ‘Daddy' his cock had its own reaction.

Ben coughed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Sounds like a plan."

Rey was gentle, but sure, taking a hold of his son. Seeing them together, no blood loss clouding his mind, stirred his protective male instincts. Never had another creature holding his son looked so, _right._ Yet here was Rey, his former nuisance of a neighbor, looking for all the world like she was meant to be holding his son. He gave her a soft smile and turned to walk back through his walkway to finish getting dressed.

Rey reached out an arm and gripped his wrist when they passed his living room. An electric charge raced through his arm straight to his very soul. He was rooted to the spot, “hold on a minute. Let me set Ren down.”

Confused, but willing to wait a few moments, Ben turned back to watch her. She moved through his living room with ease, not flustered or unsure. She walked right up to the rocker and laid his son down. She stood there, hunched over and smiling at him. Ren, in turn, smiled back up at her. She gave his tummy a few tickles then stood straight.

He was a goner. There was no way he was going to be able to look at this woman and not think about how she was with his son. She walked back over to him and gave him a pat on his uninjured arm.

“So, did I interrupt or are you having trouble with the button?” Rey waved her hand down, motioning to his jeans.

Ben whipped his head down to look, and sure enough, his pants were only holding on by the grace of his zipper. "Well, a bit of both actually."

Rey tapped a single finger to her cute, button nose. “I knew it. I figured you might have some issues getting ready.”

Any response died a sweet death on his tongue. Rey dropped down to her knees, and Ben focused his sight to his son. Because looking down at Rey like this was not going to be conducive to their newfound friendship. The feeling of her skin brushing along his was like liquid fire. He was burning at her feather-light touch.

“There, all done.” Ben turned his attention back towards her to thank her, only to see a brilliant smile beaming up at him.

He bit his lip to silence the whimper that rose as she did. Was she trying to turn him on? If she was, it was working. If not, he was a dirty, old pervert.

"Thanks," Ben replied and then walked as normally as he could at half-mast into his bedroom.

For two minutes Ben stood in front of his closet just breathing. He was never one to deny himself before. He took what was offered without any hesitation. Now he was a father and the stakes of _any_ relationship were so much higher. One night stands were not his thing anymore. If he wanted sex, he wanted the whole package too, a woman to love, and a mother for his son.

He found he very much wanted to take Rey into his bed. First, he would have to start up a much better rapport with her. Well, first he would have to take care of his sick son. His love life was a second to Ren's needs.

At least this time, he could perhaps work on both.

A soft knock at his bedroom door startled him out of his musing. Jumping a bit, he heard the flour fairy chuckle.

“Scared you? Not used to another human capable of speech being in your place?”

Ben turned to face her and shrugged, "you're not wrong. Mitaka is here long enough to get the rundown of how Ren is and give me the important details when I get home. Other than that, not much."

Rey was clinging to his door frame, gripping the wood with her delicate hands. She pushed herself away from the wood panel and into his bedroom. She gave the room a cursory sweep, her eyes softening as they landed on Ren’s crib.

"Oh, now that is sweet. You have him sleeping in here with you."

“It’s just easier that way. This place isn’t supposed to be permanent,” Ben explained.

Rey’s face fell a bit at that, “Oh.”

“I mean, I want everything for my son. House, yard, a family dog. If I’m really lucky, maybe even one day, a wife.”

Rey placed her pointer finger to her chin, tapping it as she spoke, “Makes sense to me. Very sweet of you, Mr. Solo.”

“Ben-”

“I hope you and your son can have it all,” she whispered, stepping around his bed, coming up to stand beside him.

"I do too," was his eloquent, soft reply. He desperately hoped they were not once more back to last names.

“Well then, Ben, let’s get you ready,” her whole demeanor brightened, and so too did his own mood.

Ben turned back to his closet and glared at it. “I don’t know what’s easier.”

Rey gave a little hum. “May I?” She asked, stepping closer to his closet.

Ben took a step back and gestured for her to go ahead. “Please, feel free.”

Rey flicked through his shirts. She made little noises for each one. He wanted to know what she thought of his wardrobe, but he did not dare to ask. When a pleased sounding hum caught his ear, his gaze turned from her to the shirt she had taken off the rack. She turned and held it up to him with a tender smile on her lips. It was a black, long-sleeved button up. A bit more dressy than casual, it was something he used to wear when going bar hopping a few months ago.

“Perfect!” Rey declared.

Unfortunately, said dress shirt had tiny buttons. “Okay, I mean, I like the shirt, but the buttons are going to be a pain in the butt.”

Rey frowned, and he held up his uninjured hand to wiggled the sausages he was forced to call fingers to emphasize his point.

"Oh, I can see how that would be an issue. For the sake of time, I'll just help you then."

Ben fought valiantly against the blush. It was a long and hard fought, but the heat on his cheeks showed just who, or rather what, had won the battle. "Uh, sure. Thanks, Rey."

“No problem.”

Rey helped slip off his sling. He had been concerned the little touches from before were too much, but this was now pure torture. She was no longer barely touching him like she was before; now her hands roved all over his skin. Helping to guide his injured arm into the sleeve, she pulled his shirt gently closed, her deft little digits buttoning up his shirt while her head was bowed in concentration.

This was all a dream. It had to be. There was no way this adorable mid-twenty-something was standing there helping him dress. When she finished, she lifted her gaze and her eyes widened. The hazel darkened to a golden brown and she let out a gasp. Her lips were so close now, just a few inches and he could taste them.

A wail from the living room broke his trance, Rey's as well. She stepped away and then rushed out of the room. His embarrassment be damned, his son needed him. He was right behind Rey who was scooping his son into her arms.

His wails petered out as she bounced with him and cooed to him, "It's okay, baby. We're here. Just getting silly Daddy dressed since he's having such a hard time."

A lesser man probably would have felt emasculated that a beautiful woman was talking about him like he was a silly child. Not him though. Oh no, his pride swelled, his heart soared, and his cock twitched.

Rey Niima was going to be the slow, sweet death of him. He knew it.

He was also fairly certain that he would be the happiest man on earth to make Rey Niima his wife. Baby steps.

“His coat is in the walkway closet. There should be a little hat and gloves for him in the pockets,” Ben whispered.

Rey turned to walk towards the hallway. Ben willed his half-hard cock into submission, taking careful steps into his kitchen. He made sure the possibly possessed, blue bear was not in close proximity to his path towards the table. Grabbing the diaper bag, he turned to follow Rey to the hall closet.

She had already bundled Ren into his brown jacket and was settling the matching cap onto his head. "Oh, don't you look handsome, Ren. Like a teddy bear. A smartly dressed teddy bear. You must get your fashion sense from your father."

Ben felt like a smile was going to be permanently fixed to his face in Rey and Ren's presence. His cheeks were already starting to protest. "Actually, my mother sent them up for him. She keeps sending us things for him. Whenever she sees something she likes, she buys it and ships it to me.”

“You’re parents live out of state I take it?”

“Yeah,” Ben brushed Rey’s arm as he passed her to grab his own black, wool jacket out of the closet. “Texas actually.”

Rey was bouncing Ren and cocked her head to the side. “Where’s your accent? If you’re a southern boy?”

Ben pursed his lips as he slid his arm into the jacket. “I’ve lived in Michigan since college, lost the accent as fast as I could.”

“Don’t want to stand out too much with a southern drawl.”

Ben reached out his good hand and gently caressed his son’s head. “No, ma’am. Pertendin’ to be a northern city boy,” he drawled, his southern twang was as rusty as he thought.

The act made her smile, bright and filled with teeth. “It’ll be our little secret then.”

Ben winked at Rey and grabbed his car keys out of the bowl he kept them in by the door. "All set to go."

Ben opened the door and motioned for her to go first. “At least it seems your mother taught you manners.”

Ben fiddled with his keys while they walked down the stairs. His eyes fixed on Rey and Ren. “Yeah, she would probably skin me alive if she knew I was anything but neighborly.”

Rey turned just before the door to their apartment building and winked at him. "Guess we'll keep that a secret too."

He had expected to need to help Rey with the car seat. His jaw fell open as he watched her place Ren into the car seat, buckle him in with expert precision and stroke his chubby cheek. Either she was a natural, or she had been around children before.

She settled herself into the driver side of his SUV and adjusted the seat, rearview mirror, and steering wheel to her liking. Ben punched in the address to the doctor's office to the GPS and buckled himself in. With a long, quiet breath, he turned to her with a wide smile.

"Thank you again, Rey. I don't know how I would have managed this on my own."

“What are friends for?” she flashed him a smile and put the car into reverse. She checked the mirrors then faced Ren. “Ready to get all better, buddy?” her voice light and soothing like a lullaby.

Ren gave her a half-hearted giggle and then laid his head to the side, watching out the window.

So they were friends now? Well, that was a vast improvement over feuding neighbors. "He's really quiet."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mom says I was too. Except, when I was upset. Apparently, I was a right terror."

Rey flashed him a smile as she shifted the SUV into drive. “Well, I’m just glad he’s not doing so bad like screaming and crying. Have you checked his temperature this morning?”

“99.7,” Ben answered, “it’s gone down a bit, but he’s still pretty lethargic.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Rey nodded her head and she turned to him, waiting for the traffic to pass so they could get onto the road, “alright, Daddy, let’s get you and little Ren where you need to go.”

Ben could only manage a nod. That word from her lips was revving up his engines. He turned to look out the window, hoping she did not catch the flush to his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Once within the Doctor's office, it would seem their luck with a quiet Ren had finally run out. While Ben walked to the front desk to check in and gather the necessary paperwork, Ren began to fuss. Most of the children were, but his attention was only trained on two people. The crying of his child sent daggers into his heart.

Walking over to the empty chair beside Rey, he offered her the diaper bag. Before he could even open his mouth, Rey was rifling through the bag. She pulled out a pacifier and offered it to Ren, who would not take it into his mouth. He kept shifting his head to avoid her.

Ben prided himself on knowing his son’s cries. This was not one he was used to. “Okay, so no to the binky. Okay then, you aren’t hungry either.” Rey lifted his son and gave his bottom a sniff. “You don’t smell wet, or dirty either.”

He was mystified, watching Rey attempt to soothe his, now red in the face and screaming, son. This was now a full-blown tantrum. Something was very wrong, but his dad senses could not find the cause. As his grip around the cheap pen tightened, he cast his gaze around the room, hoping, praying really, for some help.

It was then he remembered that he rarely brought Ren out to interact with other children. Apart from doctors visits, the only people he ever really interacted with were himself, Mitaka, Phasma, and now, Rey. He remembered Ren being very shy around new people. His son was rather fussy when they visited the Doctor for check-ups before. It had never been this bad. Also, perhaps, because he was usually holding Ren himself.

With his heart breaking, he cleared his throat. He could try talking to his son, perhaps hearing his voice would calm him. Just as he opened his lips, Rey began to hum.

His son’s screams lessened, and his gaze turned to focus fully on Rey. Ren did love his songs, and Rey’s voice was that of an angel. No, not angelic, he decided when she began singing, whimsical. Much like a fairy.

_“Kookaburra sits on the old gum tree,_

_Merry merry king of the bush is he._

_Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra,_

_Gay your life must be!”_

Ren was as enchanted with her song as Ben was. His cries petered out, staring openly at her with wide eyes, mouth agape. Ben felt warm and heavy in the tiny, uncomfortable office chair. His grip on the pen grew slack.

_“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Eating all the gumdrops he can see_

_Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra_

_Leave some there for me.”_

While he had no idea what a gumdrop tree was, he felt a sudden urge to find out and present one to his flour fairy, some payment to keep the fae creature around him just a little longer. His son had even begun to smile a bit more, gurgling along with her. The pen slipped and clattered to the ground. He scooped it up and prayed this would not stop Rey’s singing. She did not.

_“Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,_

_Counting all the monkeys he can see_

_Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra,_

_That's no monkey, that's Daddy.”_

Ren had turned to face him at the startling noise and reached out his arms to him. He gave a belly laugh as Rey tickled his tummy. She could not possibly be real. Both Solo boys waited for the enchanting creature to begin singing again. Much to Ben’s chagrin, she just continued to hum softly.

Her calming hum filled his ears like warm fluffy clouds. He flashed her a smile and a quiet, "Thank you, Rey."

She returned his smile with one of her own then returned her focus to Ren. Satisfied that the crisis had been averted, he filled out the boring paperwork as fast as he could. He wanted to be able to watch over Ren and Rey in peace.

All the while, he noticed the room had grown much calmer after his neighbor's impromptu song. _Yeah, she can’t be human. If she is, she’s the only one of her kind,_ Ben thought to himself.

After about half an hour, a nurse opened the door and called them in. “The Solo family?”

Ben stood up and gripped Rey’s arm, guiding her towards the smiling nurse. “Looks like you’ve had a bit of an accident, Mr. Solo.”

Ben gave her a shrug. His mind was still reeling from the three of them being called the Solo family. He surreptitiously glanced towards Rey to see if she was bothered by that. She seemed to be a bit flustered, Ren once more making little grunts of, what Ben decided was, annoyance. If his little Renperor was not appeased, another tantrum would be well on its way.

Rey, of course, seemed to be the talkative type and answered for him. “We had a bit of a mishap in the kitchen. Mr. Solo got a bit injured in a tumble.”

While Ben would say the pain in his arm was far worse an injury that a ‘bit of a tumble’, it seemed to appease the nurse. Rey flashed him a questioning look and Ben responded by giving her arm a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

After Ren had been weighed, and they had all been escorted to a room to wait, Ben was seriously considering the merits of asking Rey out for dinner. Especially when, with just a soft, whimsical hum, she could soothe Ren. He was far more well behaved than even his usual self. Not to mention, what that humming did to soothe his own fraying nerves. Even if most of those nerves now stemmed from Rey herself.

There was also the observation the nurse had made to another nurse as she was closing the door. “Such a wonderful, loving family.”

Rey had flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet, and stared at him for a minute straight until Ren had decided she had been ignoring him long enough. He babbled to Rey, who was once more focused on his son. Ben could feel the ache in his chest expand. She was born to be a mother. Shaking a rattle at his son and cooing sweet words to him, was the most attractive sight he had seen in months.

Ben shifted in his seat and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Though, without a Doctor to look over Ren, there was little else to distract him from this train of thought. He cast his gaze back over them, longing for this little dream to come true.

"Did you want to hold him, Ben? I'm sorry, he's just so adorable," Rey had caught his stare and was now attempting to stand from the chair.

“No,” he raised his crossed arms and pushed himself off of the wall he had been brooding against. “He’s enchanted with you, and I don’t want to break the spell.”

He had not meant to lower his voice that deep. The rumble in his tone was probably going to scare her. Before he could do more than open his mouth, he caught the flush to her cheeks, and the way her hazel gaze shifted from him to Ren and back again.

“Oh, well, if you’re sure.”

Ben reached out a hand, and just before he could cup Rey’s cheek, he managed to wrangle back control of himself. His hand caressed the crown of his son’s head, “I’m sure, Rey. I think you look rather fetching together.”

 _Fetching? Who the hel-ck said fetching? Gosh dang it,_ he thought with a mental frown. Now she was going to think he was _really_ old. Sure he was older than her, but he had no desire to have her thinking of him as some old fuddy-duddy. _Fuddy Duddy? Where the crap is this coming from?_

Ben sat down just so he had an excuse to turn away from her soft smile, and the beautiful picture Rey made. He fought his flush once more in mortal combat, and this time he won. The doctor had opened the door and his concern for Ren took precedence.

“So, looks like little Ren here is running a bit of a fever? Oh, what’s this now?” Ben wanted to scream in frustration because of course Dr. Amilyn Holdo would see Rey and Ren together and think there was something between them.

Sure he wanted there to be something, but he had to build that something first. His mother and Dr. Holdo were old college friends. When Leia had found out about Ren, she had insisted (guilt tripped) he make his ‘Aunt Amilyn’ Ren’s pediatrician. _“I spent twenty hours in labor with you Benjamin, you will listen to me. Amilyn is the best pediatrician in the Midwest and you will take Ren to see her.”_

He had agreed because he only wanted the best for his son, and also because he knew his mother. She would _never,_ stop pestering him if he chose not to take her _sage_ advice. It had been wonderful, and suddenly, Ben was sweating bullets. One look on Dr. Holdo’s face said it all. His mother was going to hear about the woman that came with him to Ren’s Doctor’s appointment.

“Ben, who’s this?” Dr. Holdo asked with a wry grin.

“I’m Rey, Ben’s neighbor. He had a bit of an accident yesterday and asked if I could drive him and Ren here to help him out a bit,” Rey smiled and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Dr. Holdo took hold of her hand and gave it a soft shake, “And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Rey. Now let me get a look at my grand nephew.”

“Grand Nephew? Ben’s your nephew then?”

Ben cut in, knowing that this situation could devolve into far more personal territory than either he or Rey were ready to handle. "Sort of. I have plenty of aunts and uncles who aren't blood-related."

Rey’s face morphed into a wistful smile and his heart tugged at the sight. It vanished like breath on a mirror seconds later, as she offered Ren to his great aunt. “All right, little man, let your Auntie Amilyn figure out what’s wrong.”

After Amilyn ran a few tests, she handed Ren back to Rey and flashed her a brilliant smile, “You’re so good with him. I know Ben had been having issues finding a decent caregiver while house hunting.”

Ben shifted, his body bristling, “And how would you know that?”

“Honestly, Ben, Gwen talks with your mother more than you do,” she sniffed and leveled him with a stare.

As he began to shift in his seat, he had to remind himself that he was no longer a child. He was a full grown adult with a son. His ‘aunt's' stare should not affect him this much. Except, for the one mitigating factor of her being right.

“I know,” he grumbled, knowing this purple-haired woman would take none of his excuses.

“Who’s Gwen?” Rey asked, tilting her head.

Ben would swear he saw a flash of something in her eyes, but he could not be sure. “Phasma, my assistant.”

Rey’s body relaxed and she cooed to Ren, shaking a rattle towards him, “Oh, that makes sense then. I guess.”

His aunt hummed, and he knew all too well she was making assumptions. Ones she would be sure to pass onto his mother. Rather than battle Dr. Holdo over his interest in Rey, he chose to focus his attention back to his son.

“So, how is he?” Ben reached out a hand, cupping his son’s cheek. He did still feel a tad warm.

“Ren’s fine aside from a slight fever. He’ll need plenty of fluids and rest. I’ll prescribe you some infant’s Motrin to help with that. Besides that, he should be just fine. Though you _will_ call me if anything changes."

Ben nodded his head, but his gaze was focused on his son. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Aunt Ami."

He heard the gasp and could not have cared less. “Benjamin Solo, whatever has changed in your life, I approve. You haven’t called me that in years. Rey, you make sure whatever brought him back out of that brooding depression sticks around.”

Ben bit his lips and raised his eyes to Rey's. She was once again flushed, and she looked so beautiful right then that all he wanted to do was kiss her. He should probably ask her out on a real date first, before he tried to do that. He hoped that Rey would stick around, because he knew that with her and Ren in his life, it would bring a smile to his lips until the end of his days.

“S-sure, Dr. Holdo.”

“Oh no, you can call me Amilyn,” Ben watched as Rey shifted in the chair and his aunt must have noticed this as well. “I’ll just fill out that prescription and you two should be good to go.”

“Thanks,” Ben still would not look at his aunt. He could practically feel the adoration practically spilling out of him. If she saw that he would _never_ hear the end of it. His mother might even threaten to take a trip up to visit just to see this for herself. She and his father could stay in Texas until, if he was very lucky, their wedding.

 

* * *

 

One wait at the local Rite Aid and prescription in hand, he had Rey stop at a local Thai food place on 44th and Kalamazoo. He had called ahead and ordered enough food to feed a small army. He had no idea what Rey liked, but she told him food was food.

He carried the food, thankful for the takeout bags, up the stairs. Rey had carried Ren and the diaper bag. Now they sat in the living room, plates piled high with curry and rice. Ren was soundly asleep after Rey and her magic had managed to get Ren to take his medicine. Ren had thrashed around while he had tried.

As they ate in silence, Ben wondered how to break the quiet peace surrounding them. He also wondered if he should, but if he had any hopes of winning Rey over, he needed to try.

“How do you do it?” he finally blurted out.

Rey jumped a little then turned to smile at him, “Do what? Baking?”

“I’d like to know about that too, but I meant how are you so amazing with Ren?” Ben pointed his fork toward his rocking son.

“Oh, well, I mean, he’s just so sweet, it’s really very easy.”

Ben’s jaw dropped open, “Did you have any really little brothers or sisters? Or did you babysit kids when you were in high school? Mitaka’s a professional and he’s not even that good with Ren. Or, Ren with him for that matter.”

Rey curled into herself, a sad trembling lip jutting out. Ben regretted his question immediately. “No, no family.”

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered.

"I mean, it could have been worse, I guess. Foster care can be a total crapshoot. I had some good families, and a few apathetic ones."

Ben set his plate down and draped his arm across the back of the couch. His fingers were barely an inch away from her neck. While they itched to be buried into her hair, he refrained.

“I’m so sorry,” he began, but she held a hand up.

“No, don’t do that. It’s not your fault.”

“I can still be sorry that happened to you.”

Rey’s face was adorably torn between a glare and a pout, “Fine.”

Well, that had worked nicely to chill the mood. _Good job, idiot._ He was nothing if not persistent though. "So, I wanted to thank you for your help. Both yesterday and today. You saved both of us, and were really great to have around with Ren today."

Rey’s ruffled feathers appeared to be mollified by this. “You’re welcome. Just seemed like the right thing to do.”

Ben leaned closer because she had no idea just how much he wished things had started differently between them. "Listen, this might sound crazy, but I wish I had never threatened to call the cops on you that night. We could have been friends all this time instead of being angry at each other."

Rey nodded her head in agreement. “That’s true. At least we’re friends now.”

Ben felt his heart lurch in his chest. He did not wish to be ‘just friends’ with this amazing woman. He was smitten with her, call him old-fashioned, but he finally believed in that old notion of soulmates.

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, not trusting himself to say more.

"Thank you for treating me, Ben."

Ben set his fork back down, “Of course I would treat you to a meal. You may have saved me and my son’s life, Rey. Then you agreed to help me out of the kindness of your heart,” Ben watched her swallow her curry and his eyes were drawn to her lips, “least I could do for the magical flour fairy.”

Rey bit her pink lip, and he felt the room heat back up to where it had been before, then shot up into a near inferno. Rey turned to face him fully, a single piece of rice was stuck just below her lips.

“I’m not magic, or a fairy, Ben,” she bit her lip again.

He felt himself pulled towards her by some force he could not name, but would gladly give his thanks. His hand rose to cup her cheek. She felt so warm and soft in his palm. He hummed with pleasure and continued closer. Slowly, as not to scare her, giving her time to refuse him or flee if she wanted.

“Ben, wha-”

“You have a bit of rice.”

“Where?” she breathed out, swallowing loud enough he could hear it.

“I’ll get it.”

Then his lips were on her and the single piece of rice was swept into his mouth with a swipe of his tongue. Rey gasped, her mouth opening wide.

That was all the invitation he needed. His mouth slanted against her own. His hand buried itself in the hair on the back of her neck. He felt her tiny hands drift up his chest and settle on his shoulders. She leaned closer to him with the sexiest whine he had ever heard.

Tilting her head back, he began to devour her, food sitting beside them forgotten. He whispered her name between gasps of air. Her name was a prayer of thanks for the heaven on his lips.

Her tongue gave a tentative flick against his own and he groaned. He leaned back, holding her neck in place. He laid on his couch with her moaning and squirming over him. He wished his other arm was not injured or he would have been using it to memorize her every curve.

Her lips were like a balm to his loneliness, and a brand to his libido. He wanted nothing more than to lay here and make love to her mouth, until Ren woke up from his nap.

Rey pulled away from him and Ben let loose a whimper, “Ben I-”

A knock at his door had Rey jumping up off of him. She stared at the door, and Ben watched her, frowning. “I don’t care who it is, come back here, kitten. Let’s just ignore them. _Please_.”

Rey nodded, and leaned back towards his lips. She settled herself back over him when the knocking continued. A muffled shout of ‘Peanut!’ had her scrambling off him again.

 _God damn it! Mother fucker better hope I don't kick his ass._ Ben hissed as he turned towards the door.

He watched Rey scramble around his apartment, gathering her coat and keys.

“Rey! Wait, please.”

He caught her wrist. She looked up to him, flushed and nervous. “I’m sorry, I should go. Thank you for the lovely time.”

Ben would not have been able to stop his frown if he had tried. “So, that’s it, you’re just going to run?”

Rey looked toward the continued pounding, then back to him. She was doing a rather impressive imitation of what he thought it might be like to watch a tennis match.

“No! Just, Finn won’t stop. He’ll be calling me soon. If I don’t answer, he’ll call the cops,” Rey stared up at him and Ben sagged, letting go of her wrist.

"Fine. Go to your noisy, overprotective, guard dog." Rey winced, and Ben reached out to her again, "Sorry, I just,” Ben let his frustration show on his face. “Go see your friend, Rey."

“You’re my friend too, Ben,” Rey answered, her phone now ringing. She quickly fished it out of her pocket, and declined the call.

The knocking got louder.

“You kiss _all_ your friends like that?” Ben had tried to tease, he wanted to at least see her leave him with a smile. If she could do that, it might not hurt so much.

“Just you actually,” Rey whispered.

“Don’t go!” He blurted out, and the look of pain that crossed Rey’s lips had him wishing he had never said the words.

“I’m just a wall away, Ben,” her phone began to ring again, and he could hear Finn shouting.

“He needs to tone down the noise!” Ben pointed out, still upset with the obnoxious male.

Rey shrugged, “I’ve tried to tell that to him and Poe. Really I have. I’m sorry Ben, I have to go. I’ll see you later.”

With that, she came close and wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Before he could wrap her into his hold, or tell her nosy, overprotective friend to kindly _fuck off_ , she was out of his arms. He wanted to run after her, and beg her to stay with him.

Fear gripped his heart, that if he let her go they would miss their only chance. Then with all the movement and noise, Ren woke up with a cry. Heart torn between his son and a possible chance with Rey, he made his choice.

Striding over to pick up his son he watched Rey turn towards him. “Later, I promise,” then she threw open the door and he heard Rey whisper yell at him, “the hell are you doing? Ren’s sick and just went down for a nap! Keep it down and knock it off!”

Rey turned and waved to him, “I’ll see you later, Ben. I might check up on you tomorrow.”

Ben nodded his head vigorously. “You’re welcome anytime, Rey. I know Ren would love to spend more time with the magical flour fairy.” He flashed her a look that hopefully told her how much _he_ was looking forward to spending time with her as well.

Her overprotective roommate must have caught on to his look as well, he stared at Ben, and barely hid his glare. Rey caught the look between the pair of them and smacked Finn’s arm.

“Stop that! Bye, Ben, Ren, see you later.”

Ben flashed her a grin and waved his son's hand towards her. "Bye, Miss Rey, visit us soon," he tried to make his voice as high pitched as he could.

Rey closed his door with a laugh and a smile. Turning his attention to Ren, he smirked down to his son, the grin only growing as he heard her door slam shut. He bounced his son and looked to the unfinished curry.

"Oh yeah, daddy's going to see Miss Rey again for sure. Hopefully, daddy can get her away from her overprotective roommate. That way he can work towards making her your mommy.”

Ren giggled, and Ben took it as agreement. “Would you like to have the flour fairy for a mommy, buddy?”

Ren babbled a bit and Ben smiled down at him. “Well, if that’s what you want. I can’t say no to you.”

Ren beamed at him and Ben felt butterflies flutter around his chest. He just hoped Rey was as easy to convince as Ren was. There was no denying how they interacted with each other. Ren adored Rey just as his father did. The Solo men did have fairly good taste in women.

“See you soon, Rey,” he whispered towards their shared wall, his attention once more to his son. “Let’s get you fed, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so things are heating up.
> 
> I promise they will be talking soon...like about LOTS of things. But past grievances will be addressed. <3
> 
> Side note Rolling the Dice Chapter's Thirteen got a bit out of hand. I wrote myself into a corner and had to redo the outline (AGAIN). I've got it all worked out. Now chapter thirteen and fourteen should be dropping very close to each other. I don't want to leave you guys waiting too long, so hopefully, now that IRL has sorted itself out I can finish chapter fourteen and get that posted as soon as I can. (Just an update for RtD here until I can post chapter thirteen.)


End file.
